Late Autumn
by siwonniesm
Summary: , "Dia mencintaimu. Baginya musim gugur itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Musim gugur telihat begitu dingin dan mendung. Tapi musim gugur menyimpan kecantikan yang tidak semua orang bisa menyadarinya." Siwon, Kyuhyun, Wonkyu Angst!


LATE AUTUMN

"_The scents of Coffee bring me to that moment"_

**...**

Kyuhyun menelusuri trotoar yang sudah lima tahun ini tidak dia lewati. Tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan musim pun tetap sama. Seolah kembali ke musim gugur lima tahun yang lalu. Kyuhyun menggosokkan kedua tangannya saat angin mulai berhembus seolah akan membekukan seluruh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, kakinya terus melangkah hingga menemukan bangku kafe yang berada diteras kafe. Bangku yang dulu sering dia duduki bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Jari-jari lentiknya menelusuri sandaran bangku dengan lembut. Masih seperti dulu bahkan aroma yang menguar dari kafe itu masih persis sama. _Americano._

Kyuhyun duduk dikursi itu, menyamankan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Angin terus bertiup. Ini sudah hampir menjelang akhir musim gugur tapi aroma musim semi belum juga tercium oleh Kyuhyun. Senyuman tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak mempedulikan kedua pipinya yang kian memerah oleh cuaca yang begitu dingin. Bahkan tidak terbersit dikepala pria itu untuk masuk kedalam kafe untuk mencari suasana yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya. Memesan coklat panas yang ditemani oleh _cheesecake_ yang memanjakan lidahnya. Kyuhyun masih ingin menikmati suasana ini. Suasana yang begitu dia rindukan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang duduk di dekat meja kafe tempatnya berada.

Jika Kyuhyun boleh jujur, dia sangat takut untuk memejamkan mata saat pikiran dan hatinya dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi untuk hari ini, Kyuhyun memang datang untuk menelusuri semua kenangan yang ada disetiap sudut kota ini. Kenangan yang hampir lima tahun ini ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan berarti perasaan Kyuhyun kini telah berubah. Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun berusaha mengenyahkan segala yang ada, semakin kuat pula perasaan takut yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Kyuhyun bukan tidak ingin melupakan segalanya tapi Kyuhyun takut untuk melupakannya. Kyuhyun takut dia akan lupa semua yang dia milki, yang dia rasakan, wajahnya, senyumannya, kecupannya, sentuhannya. Bisikan cintanya. Dengan mengingat itu semua Kyuhyun dapat melanjutkan hidupnya. Siksaan akan semua ingatan itu bukanlah masalah untuk Kyuhyun, selama dia bisa tetap hidup dengan tetap mengingat dan mencintai Siwon. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada penyesalan untuk semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Kyuhyun pelan-pelan membuka matanya, entah itu bayangan atau halusinasinya saja tapi matanya tertumpu pada sepasang kekasih yang berdiri sambil berselisih paham dihadapannya. Matanya terpaku dan telinganya terngiang akan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pasangan itu.

"**Kyu, dengarkan aku. Masalah ini sangat sepele untuk diperdebatkan. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berargumen denganmu sayang. Bisakah kita pulang saja dan meneruskannya dirumah?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya sambil menghela nafas frustasi.**

"**Pulang saja jika kau mau. Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Aku tidak pernah menyetujuimu untuk pindah tugas!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak pada Siwon sambil bersedekap.**

**Kyuhyun sangat marah pada Siwon yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Siwon tidak pernah memikirkan pendapatnya. Selalu pekerjaannya yang terpenting Kyuhyun terus mengalah dan mengalah. Dan sekarang saat dia telah menemukan apa yang dia inginkan untuk dikerjakan, Siwon malah menerima mutasi yang diajukan atasannya. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Siwon yang selalu saja memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri.**

"**Kyu! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, jika kita pulang sekarang maka aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku menerima mutasi ini bukan semata untuk diriku tapi juga untukmu, **_**baby**_**. **_**Please!**_**" Siwon berusaha meraih tubuh Kyuhyun namun pria manis itu menghindar dan duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.**

"**Untukku? Benarkah? Pergilah Siwon. Aku lelah jika terus berdebat denganmu."**

"**Kyu..." Siwon memanggil lirih namun Kyuhyun telah berbalik kembali ke dalam kafe.**

**Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun dan mencekal lengannya. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkraman Siwon namun sis-sia saja. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartika.n. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti hatinya terasa sakit saat bertatapan dengan Siwon. **

"**Lepaskan aku, Siwon!" Teriak Kyuhyun.**

"**Aku akan melepaskanmu, Kyu. Kau akan tetap tinggal disini bukan? Berarti aku akan pergi sendirian." Siwon terus menatap mata Kyuhyun yang kini terdiam dengan ucapan Siwon.**

**Kyuhyun beranggapan Siwon hanya menggertaknya saja namun hanya tersisa keseriusan di garis wajah Siwon dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan ledakan emosi yang sejak awal tertahan diujung lidahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Siwon mengatakan itu? Tanpa usaha apapun? Siwon hanya akan meninggalkannya sendirian disini? Semudah itu.**

"_**FINE!**_** Pergilah! Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi jika kau ingin pergi!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mundur beberapa langkah membebaskan dirinya dari cengkaraman Siwon.**

"**Cho Kyuhyun!"**

"**Apa? Bukanka pergi adalah hal yang kau inginkan saat ini? dengan atau tanpa aku! Kau tidak membiarkanku memberikanmu pilihan selain pergi, Siwon." Ucapan Kyuhyun begitu tajam untuk sekedar melukai hati Siwon.**

**Kyuhyun telah salah mengartikan ucapannya. Semua jadi berantakan dan pertengkaran ini semakin tak terelakkan. Siwon tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini. begitu banyak hal yang ingin Siwon bicarakan dan dirundingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi jika melihat keadaannya sekarang semua itu seolah tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan.**

"**Mengertilah, Kyu. Ayo kita bicarakan semuanya di rumah. Bukan disini. Jika memang kau tidak ingin pindah, pasti ada jalan keluar lain." Bujuk Siwon pelan, sambil berusaha meredam perasaannya.**

"**Tidak akan ada jalan keluar lain. Aku tidak akan bisa berpisah darimu. Dan kau pun tidak akan mau untuk menolak mutasi dan promosi yang diberikan oleh atasanmu itu." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar hampir tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengarab Siwon.**

**Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ingin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya namn Kyuhyun mundur menjauhi Siwon.**

"**Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak akan bisa menolak ajakanmu jika kau sentuh aku sekarang."**

**Siwon menatap tidak percaya kearah Kyuhyun. apakah ini cara mereka berpisah setelah sekian lama mereka bersama? Apakah semudah ini? Siwon hanya diam terus memandang Kyuhyun yang menunduk dengan bahu bergetar.**

"_**I love you, baby.**_**"**

**Hanya kata itu yang Siwon katakan sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar, Siwon tidak mempedulikan banyak pasang mata yang melihat pertengkaran mereka. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah keluar dari kafe itu, Siwon tidak sanggup untuk melihat Kyuhyun menangis karena dirinya. Siwon lah yang menjadi penyebab airmata itu membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Siwon membuka pintu, suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.**

"**Lebih baik kau tidak pernah kembali lagi setelah kau keluar dari sini. Aku bisa hidup tanpamu." Kyuhyun mendongak melihat punggung Siwon yang masih menghadap kearahnya.**

**Hening. Bahkan pengunjung kafe itu pun ikut terhanyut dalam emosi kedua pasangan itu. Ada yang menyetujui tindakan Kyuhyun. Ada yang iba melihat Siwon. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyayangkan keputusan keduanya yang tidak bersikeras untuk saling mempertahankan.**

**Siwon tertawa pahit. Terus menahan diri untuk berbalik melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan memeluknya seerat mugkin. Sementara Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, menahan kakinya untuk berlari dan memeluk Siwon. Mencegahnya untuk keluar dan pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun menyesali setiap kata yang telah terucap oleh mulutnya yang tidak berguna. Kyuhyun merasa dia akan menyesali semua ini seumur hidupnya.**

"**Ya tentu saja. Kau pasti bisa hidup tanpa diriku, Kyu. Kau hanya perlu mengingatku jika kau ingin dan memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mengenangku." Siwon lalu berbalik pelan dengan senyumnya yang dibuat setulus dan semanis mungkin.**

**Siwon tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedih. Siwon ingin Kyuhyun mengingat wajahnya yang dihiasi sebuah senyuman untuk kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Terakhir? Tentu saja. Entah apa yang membuat Siwon begitu yakin, jika ini akan menjadi saat terakhir dia memandangi wajah Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata Siwon yang masih terus menatapnya seolah menhafal setiap jengkal wajahnya. Mata, hidung, pipi yang memerah, air mata yang jatuh karena diri Siwon dan kedua bibir yang sedikit terbuka karena isakan tanpa suara. Siwon ingin sekali menghapus air mata itu. Mencium bibir itu untuk menghapus isakan itu dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tanpa sadar Siwon meraba kantong kanan dari celana yang dikenakannya. Kotak segiempat kecil yang sejak tadi berada dikantong itu seolah tak berguna di keadaan sekarang.**

"**Selamat tinggal, Kyu." Sebelum berbalik Siwon mengucapkan kata"**_**I love you**_**" tanpa suara.**

**Kyuhyun menatap nanar kearah Siwon yang kini telah keluar dari kafe dan punggungnya yang kini terlihat semakin menjauhi kafe. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa meresapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Airmatanya yang kini semakin deras keluar daripelupuk mata itu. Kakinya yang tidak bisa bergerak mengejar Siwon, semakin gemetar dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Bukankah inilah yang sebenaranya Kyuhyun inginkan? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun menyesali semuanya, ucapannya, penolakannya! Siwon sudah meninggalkannya!**

**...**

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dibahunya. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya. Pria ceria ini belum berubah. Chanyeol mengenakan _hoodie_ yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol sambil berdiri untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

"Kau datang. Dan kau menepati janjimu." Ucap Kyuhyun terus megeratkan pelukannya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat mirip dengan aroma tubuh Siwon.

"Tentu. Aku bahkan mengenakan parfum yang biasa dia gunakan. Lima tahun, huh?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang kian memerah dan mata yang mulai dipenuhi air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Chanyeol meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kafe yang tidak banyak berubah. Mereka duduk di sebelah jendela besar yang mengarah ke jalan yang dipenuhi pohon _maple_ rindang yang hanya akan terlihat saat musim gugur. Warna daun yang coklat kemerahan berjatuhan dijalanan karena hembusan lembut angin. Musim gugur tak akan pernah berubah. Hanya akan memberikan perasaan kehilangan dan rapuh dihati Kyuhyun selama lima tahun terakhir. Mengingatkannya pada belahan jiwanya.

"Kau menepati janjimu, _hyung_? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika lima tahun yang panjang terasa begitu singkat saat aku melihatmu disini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil duduk dan memanggil pelayan dengan isyarat tangannya.

"Singkat. K—kau membawa kuncinya bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, _hyung._ Aku selalu menepati janjiku." Chanyeol berdiri saat tidak ada pelayang yang meghampiri meja mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun tahu itu hanya alasan Chanyeol untuk menemui dan memberitahu sahabatnya perihal kedatangannya. Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun tahu mereka sangat menantikan kedatangannya setelah lima tahun . Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, begitu banyak persiapan yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk semua ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum yakin dengan keputusannya ini.

"KYUHYUN!" Suara teriakan keras Donghae mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan beberapa pengunjung disana.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan Donghae yang langsung menghamburkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Chanyeol hanya menggelngkan kepalanya pelan lalu duduk dan meletakkan minuman yang tadi dia pesan. 3 _americano_.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, aku sudah bisa menebak kemana kau akan pergi. Kenapa kau membawa ikan cerewet ini kemari? Kita harus bicara dari hati ke hati." Omel Kyuhyun.

Sementara Donghae sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya begitu melihat Kyuhyun berada dihadapannya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Setelah lima tahun, akhirnya dia benar-benar menemukan Kyuhyun berada di kafe ini.

"Dia berhak tahu kedatanganmu, _hyung_. Dialah yang menjaga dan merawat kafe ini selama _hyung_ pergi." Chanyeol meletakkan satu gelas _americano _dihadapan Kyuhyun, satu gelas dihadapannya. Dan satu gelas lagi diletakkannya disebelahnya.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun menatap heran kearah Chanyeol. Seolah mengerti Donghae yang duduk disampingnya menggamit pelan lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sudah jadi kebiasaan anak itu untuk memesan _americano _lebih dari yang seharusnya. Bahkan dia terus membawa _americano _kemana-mana. Dia memakai parfum yang sama dengan Siwon, dia masih menggunakan mobil audi milik Siwon. Setiap kali dia datang kemari, aku selalu pangling dengan melihat Siwon yang memasuki kafe. Tapi aku menemukan Chanyeol yang datang saat dia sudah berada di meja kasir." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan sementara pria yang dibicarakan sedang sibuk menciumi aroma _americano_ yang menguar dari gelas kertasnya.

"Kau tidak sedang kerasukan, kan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sedikit terpaksa.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Aku hanya berusaha hidup dengan itu semua. Aroma _americano, _aroma parfum, pakaian dan mobil itu. Membantuku untuk merasakan kehadiran Siwon _hyung_." Sanggah Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai kakakmu itu." Ucap Donghae sambil memandang iba kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti membenciku. Jika saja hari itu aku menuruti ucapannya untuk pulang kerum—"

"Itu semua bukan salahmu, _hyung_." Potong Chanyeol cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol yang meraih tangannya.

"Tuhan sangat menyayangi Siwon _hyung_. Sampai-sampai dia begitu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Siwon _hyung_ sudah bahagia dan tenang disana."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan memandang kearah jendela besar yang menampakkan taman yang dipenuhi pohon _maple._

"Kau tahu _hyung_, kenapa Siwon _hyung _begitu menyukai musim gugur?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kami pertama kali bertemu di akhir musim gugur."

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Banyak pelanggan yang baru datang. Kita akan mengobrol lagi nanti, Kyu." Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun singkat dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

Donghae tidak pernah bisa menahan emosi dan air matanya jika topik pembicaraan yang dia dengar menyangkut tentang Siwon. Donghae menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan menjauhi meja itu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol yang kini mempermainkan kunci yang begitu dikenalnya. Kunci apartemen Siwon.

"Apa ada alasan lain, Channie?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Chanyeol meletakkan kunci itu kedalam genggaman Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk pelan dan berkata, "Dia mencintaimu. Baginya musim gugur itu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Musim gugur telihat begitu dingin dan mendung. Tapi musim gugur menyimpan kecantikan yang tidak semua orang bisa menyadarinya. Daun-daun _maple_ yang berjatuhan itu, adalah pengganti bunga disaat musim semi. Angin yang berhembus memang dingin dan membekukan tapi mereka berhembus dengan begitu lembut, seolah takut akan melukai setiap orang yang merasakan hembusan itu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti arti dari ekspresi Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itulah persamaanmu dengan musim gugur, _hyung_. Kau terlihat begitu dingin dan tidak peduli pada orang disekitarmu. Namun kau bisa berubah begitu cantik dan lembut terhadap siapa saja orang yang kau cintai. Kau peduli dan perhatian pada mereka. Hanya saja terkadang kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengekspresikan semua itu. Kasih sayang dan perhatianmu. Kau dingin tapi kau memliki kecantikan yang tersembunyi. Sama seperti musim gugur."

"Apa Siwon yang mengatakan semua itu padamu?" Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, mengeratkan genggamannya pada kunci apartemen itu.

"Aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk melepaskannya begitu saja." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

"Seharusnya aku mengejarnya hari itu, ikut bersamanya." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang mulai memproduksi air mata lagi.

Chanyeol meremas pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa sedikit dingin. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan saat ini. Semua telah terjadi, tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan marah atau pun kecewa yang terbersit dalam hati Chanyeol. Hanya kerinduan yang menbuncah yang ada dalam hatinya. Chanyeol begitu merindukan Siwon, dengan melihat Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya sekarang membuat Chanyeol merasakan kehadiran Siwon. Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah lagi mengeluh tentang perasaan kehilangannya yang hingga kini belum juga hilang. Ada kekosongan dihatinya semenjak kepergian kakak pertamanya itu. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha menahannya untuk memberikan kekuatan kepada kedua orang tuanya dan Jiwon yang tidak kalah hancur perasaannya ketika kabar itu sampai ditelinga mereka. Dan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun hanyalah sebagian alasan kecil dari Siwon untuk pergi. Pertengkaran mereka hanyalah alasan Siwon untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tidak ada yang salah. Memang Siwon yang terlalu disayangi Tuhan. Dengan memikirkan itu saja hati Chanyeol bisa merelakan segala yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol-_ah._ Seharusnya aku ikut mati bersama Siwon."

**...**

**Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu meja kafe sambil menggenggam sebuah catatan kecil yang tadi ia temukan di pintunya. Kyuhyun memang tidak membukakan Siwon pintu tadi malam. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri didepan pintu mendengarkan Siwon yang terus mengetuk pintunya sambil memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membuka pintu itu tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya mematung sampai dia mendengar derap kaki Siwon menjauhi pintunya. Menyesal? Ada penyesalan disana. Saat menemukan catatan kecil itu, airmatanya tidak kuasa lagi membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun merasa telah menjadi manusia paling kejam dan bodoh. **

_**Kyu,**_

_**I love you. Be strong.**_

_**PS: datanglah ke apartemen, ada yang harus kau lihat**_

**Hanya itu yang tertulis. Kyuhyun menangis dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar dan isakan demi isakan pun terdengar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyesal. Seharusnya sekarang Siwon sedang berada di pesawat bersama Siwon. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?**

**Kyuhyun meremas kertas kecil itu dengan kasar lalu melemparkannya ke lantai. Menghapur matanya dengan ujung jaketnya Kyuhyun berdiri, namun perhatiannya teralih oleh sebuah **_**headline news**_** yang disiarkan di TV kafe.**

"_**Telah terjadi kecelakaan di bandar udara internasional Incheon pada pukul 23.55 KST. Kecelakaan ini terjadi karena kesalahan sebuah truk pengangkut jasa milik pelayanan jasa bandara. Hal ini memyebabkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Tabrakan itu membakar habis pesawat beserta penumpangnya. Seluruh awak kabin meninggal di tempat, sementara sang pengendara mobil pengangkut selamat dari tragedi itu. Dan dari data penumpang diketahui Choi Siwon, CEO of Buryeong Company telah ditetapkan sebagai salah satu penumpang kelas bisnis pesawat naas tersebut. Dan pemerintah Korea Selatan masih..."**_

**Mata Kyuhyun langsung berkunang-kunang dan otaknya tidak lagi mampu memproses informasi yang baru saja dia terima. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar menangkap nama Choi Siwon? Pasti itu Choi Siwon yang lain. Bukan Siwonnya. Kyuhyun dengan susah payah menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada meja. Hatinya serasa ingin meledak. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tidak mungki! Choi Siwon.**

"**S—siwon. T—ti—dak!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat yang dia bisa.**

**Kyuhyun tertatih berjalan kearah meja kasir, namun belum tiga langkah kakinya melangkah tidak ada lagi yang dia ingat kecuali suara Donghae yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Selebihnya hanya kegelapan yang Kyuhyun ingat. Choi Siwon. Siwon. Belahan jiwanya.**

**...**

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk sendirian sambil menatap _americano _tak tersentuh yang tadi diletakkan Chanyeol disebelahnya. Donghae duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang langsung menoleh begitu merasakan kehadiran Donghae.

"_So_, kau sudah benar-benar siap untuk datang ke apartemen Siwon?" Tanya Donghae dengan nanda yang sedikit hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan kunci yang tadi diserahkan oleh Chanyeol. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Donghae dengan seksama.

"Apa kabarmu? Lima tahun cukup singkat bukan?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Beginilah. Aku sedikit terbantu dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk disini. Apa kau tidak ada niat untuk kembali kesini? Kafe ini masih milikmu, Kyu." Ujar Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku disini. Terlalu banyak kenangan manis dan menyakitkan disini. Aku sudah cukup tenang dengan tinggal di London. Kafe milikku disana sudah memiliki banyak pelanggan. Dan kau tahu, aku mengganti namaku dengan marga Choi sekarang." Kyuhyun tertawa saat Donghae membelalakkan matanya.

"Kyuhyun, tidak ada salahnya untukmu membuka hatimu lagi. Aku yakin Siwon ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan keadaanku sekarang. Bukankah sudah berulang kali ku katakan padamu, Hae. Jika itu bukan Siwon maka aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun dengan berpura-pura mencintai orang itu. Aku hanya mencintai Siwon. Tidak akan pernah berubah." Kyuhyun meremas tangan Donghae yang kini terlihat cemas.

"Tapi Kyu, kau haru menco—"

"_Gonna go!_ Aku harus ke apartemen Siwon sekarang." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae cepat.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Donghae lalu berlari keluar kafe sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Donghae yang hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya dengan keras kepala Kyuhyun yang tak juga berubah.

**...**

Kyuhyun menatap pintu apartemen Siwon cukup lama. Berpikir keras apakah ini saat yang tepat untuknya datang kemari. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu. Memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam apartemen. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan apartemen itu. Semua benda masih berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan.

Kyuhyun menelusuri semua benada yang ada disana pelan-pelan. Meniup jika ada debu yang menutup perabotan disana. Kyuhyun seolah melihat Siwon yang berjalan disekitar ruangan itu. Siwon yang sedang menonton TV, Siwon yang sedang membuka kulkas, Siwon yang sedang tertawa hanya karena hal yang terkadang menurut Kyuhyun tidak lucu atau Siwon yang sedang memandanginya dari belakang ketika Kyuhyun memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sementar tangannya yang bebas berpegangan dikursi makan yang ada didekatnya. Kyuhyun duduk disana, sampai matanya bertumpu pada sebuah kotak beludru segi empat yang menimpa sebuah tiket pesawat. Kotak kecil itu ditempeli dengan sebuah note kecil berwarna merah jambu.

Kyuhyun meraih kotak itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada dinote itu. Seketika itu pula, pecahlah tangisan Kyuhyun. Lebih dari apapun, tangisan ini lebih memilukan dibandingkan saat Kyuhyun mendengar kabar ledakan pesawat itu. Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin kencang saat dia menatap tiket pesawat yang bertanggalkan tepan lima tahun yang lalu yang bertuliskan namanya tertata dengan rapi diatas meja itu. Kyuhyun memukul dadanya sambil menangis tertahan. Choi Siwon. Pria itu benar-benar brengsek. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin gila karena rasa bersalah. Kyuhyun akan semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan penyesalan setelah ini. Seharusnya Kyuhyun datang ke apartemen ini lebih cepat. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak mengabaikan ketuka pintu Siwon. Seharusnya Kyuhyun mencegah kepergian Siwon sekuat tenaganya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan Siwon pergi begitu saja. Seharusnya Kyuhyun memiliki pendirian dan tidak mementigkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya...

"SIWON! MAAFKAN AKU. Ma—afkan aku. A—aku men—cin—taimu." Teriakan dan isakan Kyuhyun yang begitu memilukan menggema keseluruh penjuru apartemen.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka kotak beludru itu dan disana Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah cincin emas putis dengan berlian biru sebagai hiasannya. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun kembali mengabur karena genangan air mata yang kembali memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon. Sangat mencintainya!

"_I love you, Choi Siwon. Always will, always have." _

**...**

**To my love Kyuhyun**

_**Would you marry me? **_

_**Because I love you Kyu. I always will. I always have.**_

_**It has to be you.**_

...

Kyuhyun berjalan ditengah pusat keramaian kota Seoul dengan mengenggam balon yang siap dia terbangkan. Kyuhyun telah menyematkan sebuah note dengan tulisan tangannya. Senyuman tidak berhenti menghiasi bibir merah muda itu. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat balon-balon itu sebelum berhenti berjalan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam balon itu.

'_I love you, Siwon._ _And I do. Altough it was late, it will be always better than never."_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli saat begitu banyak pasang mata yang melihat kelakuan anehnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menerbangkan balon-balon ini. Kyuhyun mengangkat balon-balon itu dengan tangan kanannya. Disana melingkar sebuah cincin dengan berlian biru dijari manisnya. Dan diujung tali balonbalon itu tergantung sebuah note kecil yang bertuliskan 'I DO'.

Dengan senyuman Kyuhyun melepaskan balon-balon itu. Semua perasaannya Kyuhyun titipkan bersama balon-balon itu. Kyuhyun menatap balon itu terbang tinggi mengarah kelangit yang entah mengapa sore ini terlihat begitu cerah. Mata Kyuhyun seolah menangkap wajah Siwon yang tengah tersenyum disana. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dan menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma musim semi. Dan musim gugur pun telah berakhir.

"_We'll meet again, Choi Siwon. In the next life. I will never loss you again."_

...

"_Painful though parting be, I bow to you as I see you off to distant clouds."_

...

Hai sedang dalm angst mood.. Heartbreak and lost someone who is one of your most belove one. It hurt you so much, till you can't even breath. Bahkan saat terus terbayang kilasan masa lalu membuatmu ingin kembali ke masa itu. But what's past is past. Jadi cintai dan sayangi orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupmu, karena terkadang tuhan tidak memberikanmu kesempatan kedua.

Vira unnie, jangan sampe nangis ya, ga boleh bohong lho!


End file.
